Fun on Ice
by starry night blue
Summary: [ONESHOT] Mokona and Fai D. take Kurogane iceskating...but, things don't go really well for the unfortunate Big Puppy...


**A/N: I don't own Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.**

**Here goes another one-shot of mine! It seemed like such a nice one I just couldn't resist. Well, then, enjoy!**

**FUN ON ICE**

'Kurorin! C'mon! It's fun! Just try it!'

Kurogane shook his head vigorously and clutched at the railing tightly while Fai D. and Mokona pulled at his sweater. They were both trying to drag him onto the ice-skating ring, but Kurogane was refusing to let his feet touch the weird white substance Fai D. was calling "ice".

'No! This stuff isn't natural!' he bellowed.

'Of course it's natural, Kuro-chan!' Fai assured him. 'It's just frozen water! Now come _on_!'

'No!' Kurogane cried frantically. 'I'm not walking on water!'

Mokona grinned. 'Kurogane is just scared! Mokona is braver than Kurogane! Look!' he squealed. He let go of him and did a quick spin on the ice. 'See?'

'Why, you little white bun!' Kurogane growled. 'I'm not a coward!'

'Of course Kurogane is a coward, if Kurogane is scared of ice, then he is surely a coward, I don't see any other explanation other than Kurogane being a coward!' Mokona said.

'I'm not a coward! Shut up, dammit!' Kurogane yelled, and reached out for Mokona, missed, and in the process, let go of the railing. It took him a moment to register what happened, and he tried to return to the railing, but failed miserably as he slipped onto the ice. 'ARGH!'

Mokona, who had jumped onto Fai's shoulder when Kurogane made a grab for him, started clapping happily. 'Yay! How fun!' he squealed.

Fai beamed at Kurogane. 'That's it, Kuropi! It's just a matter of summoning the courage to take that very first step!' he said delightfully.

'You just shut up!' Kurogane fumed, trying to get up on his feet again.

He managed to stand up, and stood, looking extremely proud of himself, before he lost his balance, and toppled back to the ice, arms flailing wildly.

Mokona started giggling and clapping again, and Fai laughed lightly. Kurogane glared at them from his position on the floor.

'Stop laughing and help me get up!' he shouted at them.

'You didn't say the magic word,' Mokona said, wagging his finger at Kurogane.

'Grr…okay, please,' Kurogane mumbled.

'Yay! Kurogane said please!' Mokona said happily. 'C'mon, Fai D.! Let's help him!'

'Ok, Mokona,' Fai agreed. 'Let's get Kuroki back on his feet.'

'And stop calling me by weirder and weirder names!' Kurogane growled. 'I hate them!'

'Aw, c'mon, Kurorin! You gotta admit they're cute!' Fai protested.

'They're not cute! They're damn horrible!' Kurogane bellowed. 'Now help me up!'

'Okay, Big Puppy!' Fai said.

'STOP CALLING ME THAT!' Kurogane shouted. He tried to scramble up to his feet to grab Fai, but he slipped again and fell flat on his face. 'What a pain…'

Mokona giggled and clapped his hands together. 'Oh, how fun! Do it again!' he squealed.

'Go away!' Kurogane snapped. Hands scrapping the wall, he managed to get up to his feet, and he held on tightly to the railing. 'I should have never let you talk me into _skatting_ with you!'

'Aw, c'mon, Kurogane-chan, it's fun!' Fai insisted.

Kurogane shook his head, obviously exasperated. 'The things you people do for fun,' he muttered. 'Honestly, there's something wrong with this generation.'

'You're just saying that because you still don't know how to skate, Kuro-chan,' Fai told him. 'If you'll just let me teach you…'

'No! I'd rather die before I let you teach me anything!' Kurogane snapped.

'That hurt, you know,' Fai mumbled, pouting.

'Good,' Kurogane huffed, as he edged his way towards the exit of the ice-skating ring.

'Kurogane is a coward!' Mokona shouted from behind him. 'I thought big puppies were supposed to be brave, but apparently this one isn't!'

Kurogane's nerves twitched. 'I'm _not _a coward,' he hissed. 'And for the last time, STOP CALLING ME BIG PUPPY!

'Big Puppy, Big Puppy, Big Puppy,' Mokona chanted. 'BIG PUP-PY!'

'Now, now, Mokona, it's not nice to tease Kurogane like that,' Fai scolded him gently.

'I'm so angry I can kill you!' Kurogane yelled.

He stepped out onto the ice, made a few feeble steps, before he crashed to the ground and slid all the way across the ice to the wall of the rink, where he lay there in a heap.

'Why…just why does everything happen to me?' he mumbled.

'Big Puppy, that was funny! Could you do it again…_please_?' Mokona chirped. 'Pretty please with a cherry on top?'

'I hate talking white buns,' Kurogane muttered.

-

**A/N: Done! Abrupt ending, no? Anyway, what did you think of it? Was it funny? Was it stupid? Please send me a review and tell me! I'm waiting!**

**_-ZEN._**


End file.
